


don't leave me

by Senren_B



Category: Six of Crows - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: In which Wylan blushes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senren_B/pseuds/Senren_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple mission, at least for the dregs. But it seemed that, recently, even the easiest things were difficult. They just had to break in and enter in a mansion, find what they were looking for and steal it. Nothing more, nothing less and the job was well paid. So why didn't it go along the plan ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wylan and Jesper so much, I just had to write something on them ! I got a bit carried away with this, which explains why it is a bit long haha  
> I hope you guys will like it !

It had been a few hours since the night had fallen and the streets were mostly quiet, the merchers most likely out playing or fallen asleep. Wylan looked around him, something Kaz had reproached him but he couldn't help it. He was feeling unsure and, unlike the other dregs, he was still not used to all of this. (This being breaking into someone else's mansion for example, which he was precisely going to do.) Maybe he won't ever get used to it, and he honestly didn't know what if it was best or worst. The mission was simple, or at least supposed to be. They were supposed to enter in a mercher's house, steal a painting and replace it with a fake one. Their leader hadn't told them _why_ they needed to do it, he just said they _had_ to. 

"Do you think Kaz will tell us why he wants this painting?" Wylan asked quietly to the guy walking next to him, making sure the others couldn't hear him.

Jesper glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, an amused look on his face. He could see the smaller one wasn't feeling really at ease and so he decided to ruffle his hair a bit.

"Probably not. But don't worry, it'll be easy."  
"If it were so easy, he wouldn't need all of us" Wylan muttered with a small pout, brows frowned. 

Jesper had to admit, the merchling had a point there. It seemed that the dregs had made him less and less naive.  
The group walked silently in the city, avoiding to be seen by anyone. Inej had preferred to jump from roof to roof rather than walk on the ground with them, which wasn't really surprising. The stars were bright up in the sky and the moon was lighting their way. The houses were big and, contrary to the ones in the barrel, in a good condition. In fact, they reminded Wylan of where he used to live and the not-so-great-memories he had of there. Though his life now was completely different and harder for some things, he still wouldn't want to go back to his father's house. Not like his father would've let him anyway.  
After having walked for a little while, the gang finally arrived to their destination (or so it seemed, since Kaz had stopped right in front of a house and Inej had joined them). Whispering, he explained in depth what was the plan. They were looking for a big painting that, apparently, the mercher cared deeply for, so it was expected for it to be cautiously protected. He was also very wealthy and was known to have a lot of servants. Inej then told the others that, since he had been robbed recently, some of his servants would surely stay up all night and look out for intruders. The rich man had a reputation of a violent man, to say the least, and he and his domestics were not afraid to hurt others if it meant they could protect what they wanted to. Basically, the six dregs had to be discreet and careful. 

"Because the mansion is huge and I don't want us to drag out here, we'll split in pairs. Nina and Inej, you're going together ; Matthias you'll stay with me and finally Jesper will be with Wylan" Kaz said, in a serious voice. 

As soon as he heard this, Jesper couldn't help but raise a brow in Wylan's direction, making the latter blush immediately. Kaz then picked the lock and the six of them entered in the big house, trying their best to remain silent. Soon after, they separated in their assigned pair with the instruction to meet in the entrance in half an hour. Each duo had a fake painting to replace the original with, so they could be out of here as soon as possible. Most of the lights were shut but, from time to time, it was possible to hear footsteps and people chatting in murmurs, informing the dregs to be careful not to be seen by one of the domestics.  
Even if it was more of a habit than a nervous movement, Jesper couldn't help but to keep touching the guns he had at his sides. Whenever they turned in a new corridor or walked in front of a door, he placed his hands on the pistol grip, which wasn't really reassuring Wylan. The said boy hadn't stop whispering ever since they'd went on their own way, complaining mainly at Kaz. 

"I still don't get why we should break in someone's house just to steal a painting. Kaz didn't even tell us why he wanted it so bad ..." 

Wylan wasn't really speaking to anyone, he was mostly just thinking out loud. In another situation, Jesper would've probably find it cute but right now wasn't the appropriate time for this. He quickly pulled him by the arm and led him in a corner. Bending down a little so they were facing each other, he told him:

"Wylan, if you don't stop talking soon, I assure you I'll make you shut up myself." He was staring slightly at his lips, a sly grin on his mouth, their faces only a few centimeters apart. "Okay ?"

The smaller one immediately nodded, his cheeks slowly turning into a shade of red. He tried his best to look at Jesper in the eyes but it took him all of his will to not turn his gaze away. It seemed to have a good effect though, because Wylan's mouth remained tight shut, not speaking a word. Even his breathing was more than quiet. Nodding his head, Jesper indicated him to keep going.  
The walls were full of paintings, some of them being portraits and others representing landscapes. The wooden floor was covered of a beautiful carpet, which muffled their footsteps even if it squeaked sometimes. Everytime it happened, Wylan could feel his heartbeat fasten, afraid that someone had heard and that they would be caught. Thankfully, they didn't cross path with anyone yet. Turning into a new corridor, the two boys found only a single door, closed. If the painting wasn't inside, then they wouldn't be the ones to find it. Jesper opened the door, hand reaching at his gun in case he would need to shoot. The room was presumably the mercher's office, as the presence of a big desk in the middle indicated. The desk was covered in different piles of papers, some so tall Wylan was afraid it would fall apart. One of the wall was entirely hidden by bookshelves, full of books larger than the others. The curtains were pulled, making the room even more darker by preventing the moon light to enter. Wylan was tempted to pull the lights on but it would've been too risky for them. Wylan was pulled out of his contemplation when Jesper elbowed him slightly. He followed his gaze and saw a painting hanged just above the desk. A painting which looked a lot like the one Kaz had described.  
Just when Jesper was about to take the painting off the wall, Wylan heard a rattling noise behind him. He turned around and was met by a man holding out a gun.

"JESPER-" he started to say, rushing over to where his friend was, in an attempt to warn him. 

He hadn't got the time to finish his sentence when the gun fired. He immediately fell to the ground, feeling a pain in his shoulder. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He tried to keep his eyes open but he could feel his consciousness slowly fading. He tried to say something -he had no idea what, it didn't matter- but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. It was harder every second to remain awake. He just wanted the ache and the buzzing in his head to stop. He was tired. Really tired. His consciousness continued to fade until he couldn't fight anymore.  
And everything was dark.


	2. 2

When Wylan woke up, his head ached so much he had to close his eyes again. When he opened them again a few minutes later, the spinning had stopped. Looking around him, Wylan discovered he was lying in a bed, probably back to the Barrel judging by the state of the room. This was not his bedroom though, he didn't recognize the posters hung on the walls nor the furniture. It took him a moment to realize there was a weight on his right and that he couldn't move his hand. Looking down, he saw someone sitting on a chair, arms crossed and head on the bed, probably asleep. _Jesper_. He was holding his hand tightly. At this simple thought, his heart almost skipped a beat and he could feel his cheek heat up.  
The door suddenly opened, revealing Nina, a soft smile on her face. As soon as she saw Wylan awake, her smile got even wider and she quickly got close to him.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake !" she exclaimed, to which Wylan nodded shyly.  
"Wait 'finally' ?" he realized, frowning. "How long have I been unconscious ?"

Nina put her hand on the boy's wrist, checking his pulse. She then absent-mindedly smoothed up the sheets. It took her a while to finally look up at Wylan again, still smiling but looking a bit worried at the same time. 

"You've been asleep for three days straight. This one hasn't left your side at all, by the way," she said, pointing at sleeping Jesper. 

Wylan immediately turned his gazed toward him, his hand still in his. He knew his cheeks were probably dark red by now, he could feel the heat in them. His reaction made the girl grin but he was too focused on Jesper to notice. He tried his best to remain still, not wanting to wake him up. Because of the way Jesper was sleeping, Wylan couldn't see his face and so his eyes were locked on the back of his head and his arms. 

"What is the last thing you remember ?" Nina suddenly asked, making Wylan jump a little. 

The latter told her that he blacked out almost immediately after he was shot and Nina then explained him everything that happened after this.

_As soon as Jesper heard his name, he turned and saw Wylan collapse. He immediately reached out for one of his gun but, instead of shooting, he hit the other guy with the pistol grip. He hit him with so much force that he fell hard on the ground, knocked out. Jesper then rushed to his friend, who, he could see, had trouble staying conscious. He kneeled next to him and shook him slightly by his uninjured shoulder. It didn't seem to have a big effect, seeing as Wylan's eyes closed once more but, this time, didn't open._

_"Wylan ? Wylan, wake up !" He said rapidly, panic in his voice and shaking him even more. "Fuck fuck fuck, wake up now, come on."_

_The painting was just there but he didn't have the time to replace it. Wylan was more important. He lifted him and started walking as fast as he could, making his best not to be seen by another domestic. He remembered where Inej and Nina had gone and so he quickly went after them. He was carrying Wylan in his arms, the boy still breathing but losing a lot of blood. Way too much. He turned left and right into new corridors, hoping each time he had chosen the correct one. When he finally saw the two girls, he almost shouted their names before stopping himself. Instead, he got near them, trying his best not to scare them. He didn't want Inej to stab him. The latter seemed to notice his presence, as she quickly turned, seeming ready to defend herself. She sighed faintly when she realized it was him. But once she saw Wylan, a worried look appeared on his face._

_"What happened ?" was all Nina could say, as she instantly got closer to the injured one._

_Jesper was about to answer her but he was cut off by Inej who said it didn't matter right now. And she was right. What mattered was to heal Wylan. Inej quickly told them to go back to the Barrel together while she was going to keep looking for the painting. Both of them didn't wait to go and they started walking fast toward the exit. Jesper suddenly stopped in his tracks, in order to tell Inej where the painting was, but he didn't waste his time and he and Nina quickly got out of there._  
_They both sped up as soon as they were in the streets. They could've healed him right there but it was best for all of them if no one saw them. People would have been suspicious and it would not have been great for the three still in the mansion.  
Once they got back to the Barrel, they decided to install Wylan in the closest room, on the first floor, which was currently unoccupied. Jesper's shirt was stained with Wylan's blood and he just wanted to take it off and throw it away. But first he had to make sure he was going to be okay. _

_"Could you try to remove the bullet from his shoulder ?" Nina asked him calmly._

_Even if he wasn't the best with his Grisha abilities, this was still a relatively easy task to do. It only took him more time than it would have for someone experienced. When he finally took the piece of metal out of the unconscious boy, Nina thanked him and started to heal him, starting by stopping the bleeding. Jesper felt kind of useless, just standing there, doing nothing but he knew he wouldn't be of a big help. He decided he should go take a shower and change his clothes while Nina was busy.  
A few minutes later, when Jesper came back in the room, the girl had almost finished healing Wylan. _

_"He should be okay by now, but I don't know when he will wake up," she said with a relieved yet still worried smile, wiping sweat off of her forehead._

_In response, Jesper just nodded and mumbled a small thank you. He then went to grab a chair and put it just beside the bed. Nina watched him but decided to leave them alone. Plus, she was starting to get really tired and needed some sleep. Jesper grabbed Wylan's right hand and held it between his two hands and he almost never let it go. Jesper moved off his chair only a few times. He also tried to stay awake as much as possible but doing nothing and worrying was really tiring._

Wylan's cheek had been red the whole time Nina was speaking, which she had trouble to not giggle at. Suddenly, she got up and went to the door.

"I should probably leave you now... Don't forget to wake Jesper up ! Oh and," she said, standing in the doorway, "your kruge are patiently waiting for you."  
"Wait ! Do you know why Kaz wanted this painting ?"  
"Something about a personal revenge, according to Inej."

With this, she left the room, a grin on her face. It was only Wylan and Jesper now. Wylan wasn't sure if he _really_ wanted to wake him up. Sure, he wanted to talk to him -he never wanted to not talk to him- but, from what he had heard from Nina, Jesper seemed really exhausted. Plus, Wylan thought he had blushed enough for one day. But, without really realizing, his free hand was moving on his own toward Jesper's head, patting him slowly. He kept doing this for a few minutes before the other moved, mumbling softly. Jesper straightened a bit and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Too cute", Wylan thought, a nervous smile on. It took Jesper a few moments to be aware of what was going on. When he did, the look of realization appeared immediately on his face and he suddenly got up. Wylan didn't even have the time to react when he found himself in Jesper's arm, holding him in a tight hug while he was still holding his hand. The recovering boy got so nervous, the only thing he could do for a while was flush hard. He didn't even move his arm to reciprocate the hug, only sitting still. 

"You know, I'm not going anywhere, you can let go of me ..." Wylan said, stuttering, trying to improve the atmosphere. 

His hand still in Jesper's, the latter pulled away from the hug slowly. Wylan's cheeks went from a deep red to a tint of pink instead and he got a bit more at ease, not really used to physical demonstrations of affection. 

"Sorry, it's just that I really thought I was gonna lose you."

Jesper's tone was full of sadness and anxiousness, which was really new to Wylan. It was weird when the taller one wasn't flirting and annoying him. He didn't like that. Without thinking much, he put his hand behind his neck and pulled him in a kiss. Wylan's eyes were closed tight and may have pulled him harder than he had intended to but he couldn't care less at the moment. _"I can't believe I'm doing what I'm doing right now"_ was all he could think about for now. He had waited for this a long time. He had wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss those lips. He wasn't disappointed, to put it mildly.  
Jesper had been taken by surprise and it took him a few seconds to understand what was happening. He had not expected this, not at all. Once he got over the surprise, he finally let go of Wylan's hand and put his on both of his cheeks, in order to deepen the kiss. In response to this, Wylan also pulled him even more closer, both of his arms in the back of the other's neck now. They broke the kiss a bit after and even Jesper flushed a little. 

"You look better when you're not sad ..." 

Wylan's voice was almost a whisper, just loud enough for Jesper to hear him. The latter immediately grinned, brows raised. 

"Oh, so you're saying I look good ?" he asked, flirting as he always did.  
"Maybe ..." Wylan answered quietly, pouting. 

Jesper laughed a bit and murmured a small "so cute". If the other hadn't flushed, he wouldn't have known if he had heard him. His hand still on his cheek, he brought him closer and leaned in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it !


End file.
